1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mounting structure of a recording apparatus such as a printer and, more particularly, to a head mounting structure which independently and accurately mounts a plurality of recording heads on a carriage moved along a paper sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recording apparatuses such as a printer or a facsimile system, a recording head is mounted on a carriage moved along a paper sheet, and a plurality of dot forming elements such as heating resistors or ink-jet nozzles of the recording head are driven based on a print data signal.
When color printing is performed by a recording apparatus of this type, a plurality of recording heads (e.g., four, i.e., black, red, blue and yellow heads) are mounted on the carriage. In this case, since color printing is achieved by overlapping a plurality of colors, the recording heads must be accurately aligned and mounted.
As a conventional structure for mounting a plurality of recording heads, a recording head unit structure integrated with a plurality of recording heads is used, and is aligned and fixed to the carriage.
However, when such an integrated structure is used, recording heads cannot be selectively exchanged. When one head malfunctions, all the heads must be exchanged. This cannot cope with various recording methods, and results in increased maintenance cost.